The Umbra Witch and The True Nosferatu
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: <html><head></head>A HellsingXBayonetta but it's also devil may cry as well. So What happens when Alucard meets A raven haired beauty on a mission? And what will happen when they start working together? And has young Seras just caught herself a mate? Read and find out</html>
1. A Chance Meeting? Perhaps

**Tale of the Cursed Umbra Witch and The True Nosferatu**

**A Hellsing X Bayonetta X Devil May Cry Crossover**

**A Chance Meeting? Perhaps**

As the last angel in the flock she was fighting fell, she breathed a sigh which was a cross between irritation, boredom and relief. She had been fighting all night and she was tired not just physically but mentally as well. It was a tiredness that seeped deep down to her very core and chilled her bones. The only good thing that had come out of this continuing fight was her sister and having been able to return to England her homeland. She had been doing this for so long now that she wondered when would it end? When would she be free of the restrictions and obligations that entrapped her, not of her own doing but of that of her parents.

She was cursed and she could not do a damn thing about it. It was this fact that weighed her down the most. All she wanted was a somewhat quiet life, not a completely quiet one, because she needed a little action to keep her on her toes and to keep her guessing every now and then. She wanted to settle down with someone maybe have a few children. The only problem was...her curse and the fact that it was hard to find a man to match her criteria and standards. She had thought she had found someone like that but it turned out that she was wrong. They still remained friends of course as well as colleagues when it was needed, however a relationship between them just did not work out, a fact both mutually agreed on.

She shook these thoughts from her head, holstered her guns and turned, planning on getting home, see how her sister was faring and to make sure her sisters boyfriend was still taking good care of her. Once that was done she would then have a warm bath and fall into bed. She smiled at the thought of this plan and fully intended to carry it out. However she only got a couple of feet when she started to hear a gruesome moaning sound, that spoke of death and decay. She spun round whilst drawing her pistols and came face to face with a horrible and quite frankly disgusting creature reminiscent of a zombie she supposed, which for her was, well, hell. She didn't have much time to dwell on this though as the creature lunged for an attack. She flipped out of the way and let rip a couple of rounds of lead into the torso of the thing. It paused in it's movement slightly then fell to the ground, just to pick itself back up again. 'What the hell!' was her thoughts as she emptied both magazines of both guns into it's body. But realized a little too late that she had ran out of ammo, and hadn't had time to go to her supplier for more.

As the thing lunged toward her once more she braced herself for what was going to be one bitchy wound. Then she heard a gunshot be fired, she opened her eyes wondering where it had come from as it wasn't fired by her. And before her she watched the creature stop dead in it's tracks, gurgle sickeningly and then disintegrate into dust.

However as it disintegrated a man was revealed. She assumed he'd fired the shot as he was holding a rather large calibre gun that was silver in colour, which she could see was well made. She always had appreciated beautiful workman ship, but then again the man, from what she could see anyway, was also beautifully made.

She smiled at that thought until his voice came to her over the open area, and washed over her body like silk, dear god it was one sexy voice to her ears. Then she caught that he was speaking to her.

"Woman where your guns are beautiful as well as powerful, you're bullets are little more that a nuisance to the ghouls. They do nothing to them and are useless."

"Well my so called useless bullets serve me well any other time I use them, what is so different about those awful things pray tell?"

"You don't know? Yet you seem to be a huntress. But perhaps not one that hunts the things I do...or so it would seem."

"You did not answer my question. And I would say for you to take heed and NOT use such a condescending tone with me! Nothing gets under my skin and makes me want to kill more than condescending ass-holes! Even though a condescending ass-hole did just save my life, but still I cant stand them. Well them and cockroaches also tentacles, dear god I can not stand those things! Ugh I'm getting shivers just thinking about them."

The man looked at the woman curiously she was such an odd being, who just insulted him, however he was finding it a little difficult to focus on that, as the way she was dressed distracted him beyond comprehension. She carried powerful and beautifully made guns, two that holstered between her shoulder blades and two attached to the heels of her boots. She was also rather ravishing to look upon. He was...drawn to her unlike anything else, even that which sustained him...could it be possible she was the one he'd been looking for all these years?

"Woman what is your name? I wish to know?"

"Well my true name is Cereza, however I am now known as Bayonetta and yours?"

"I am known as Alucard. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Bayonetta."

She shivered at his response the way he said her name just turned her on. In fact now that he had moved much closer to her, and she was able to look upon him properly he just turned her on full stop. He struck quite a figure with his porcelain skin and his black suit and white shirt with a red leather trench coat and wide brimmed fedora to match. Yeah he was one hell of a male specimen. Then he smiled and she nearly died when she seen...FANGS! What in the seven hells was he, now he had just made her even more curious.

Alucard had moved closer to this woman that he now knew to be named Bayonetta, now that he was closer his blood started to boil with arousal, she was such a delectable female. He wanted to lick his lips when he seen her creamy ivory skin encased in a Black leather cat suit and leather boots. This woman wasn't human he knew that, by her scent and aura. He felt a smile forming when he noticed that she was also giving him a thorough looking over, and by her eyes and expression he knew she liked what she saw.

He was ready to speak when he heard his masters voice in his head calling him back to the Hellsing Manor. He cursed under his breath and turned to the woman he had been eyeing so lustfully removing his hat and bowing still retaining eye contact with her then spoke.

"You will have to excuse me, but I have to take my leave, however I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of one another in the very near future...but for now I bade you farewell...Bayonetta."

He spoke deliberately low so that his voice took on a husky sound, and he revelled in her reaction as she closed her eyes and a shiver took over her body at the sound of him speaking. Oh yes this woman could very well be the one he was waiting for, he was sure he'd find out soon enough as he had said, he felt they'd see each other very very soon.

Bayonetta opened her eyes again once she had composed herself to find that Alucard was gone. He had left her curious and hot, which wasn't a great combo for her. She would spend tonight wondering over this new enigma, as well as wanting to do rather illicit things with said enigma. 'Oh Bloody hell' was her thought as she sighed and turned to walk to her car. It was time to get home she thought, see her sister and get that bath then sleep and possibly have illicit dreams. Yep she really liked the sound of that plan.

"Alucard, you did a good job tonight as always, however I have not called you here to debrief you, rather to brief you on something else. Tomorrow evening we have a guest arriving, she is also a hunter like yourself but of a very different kind and breed. It would seem we have new enemies joining forces with our current ones, which will make our job a lot more difficult hence why we have been sent this guest. She is an expert in her field and apparently holds special powers of her own. It would seem angels have joined forces with the freaks, as stupid as this sounds it is true."

A woman sitting behind a large oak desk, informed her servant with a frosty tone. She wore a green business suit, with a white shirt and green tie, the tie also had a silver cross pinned to it. Her hair was platinum blonde, and looked like spun silver when the moon hit it, and made it glow with an other worldly light. She also wore round rimless glasses. She was quite the beauty, however her icy demeanour took that beauty from her somewhat. Her name was Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization that specialised in the eradication of Vampire Freaks and their Ghoul servants.

"Angels Master? You really expect me to believe such a thing?" Alucard said with a bored expression knowing that in would rile up his master, and oh how he enjoyed that.

"You better damn well believe it Alucard! For it is the truth! You dare question me?" Integra growled out to the red clad man before her.

"Why no master, I was just rising your ire a touch." Alucard responded with a maniacal laugh as he phased through the floor, to the basement of the Hellsing manor. He decided he would check upon his little draculina whom he had created, and now looked upon as the daughter he never had the chance to have.

Seras Victoria, was laid upon her bed, relaxing from a night of hard fighting, she had finally had the shower she'd been craving from she came back, and was now lying in her dressing gown listening from her stereo to the dark lyrics of Labyrinth from the band Oomph! She was surprised when she realised she liked them as they weren't the usual style of music she would have listened to. However then again after her change she wasn't the girl she had once been, and she didn't mind one bit, she had now accepted the fact that she was a draculina or a female vampire. And most surprisingly through her sire or master she had found the father, that she had lost.

Her birth father had died along with her birth mother one horrible night when burglars had broken into their home, and slaughtered her parents before her very eyes she had only been five at the time and grew up in an orphanage. So really she was indebted to her master for various things. The main two being saving her life...in a sense and also for giving her another father. And she loved him dearly for that.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of said master phasing through the ceiling of her room. She sat up from the bed to greet him.

"Master Alucard, what are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep by now." The young draculina asked.

"I will be heading for sleep soon. But I came to check on you first kitten. Are you all right this evenings fight was harder than anticipated." Alucard responded to his fledglings enquiry.

"I'm fine master, I was injured slightly but nothing serious and it's healed now." Seras answered smiling at her nickname. She had been labelled Kitten by her old police team, as she had been the only girl on the force. That was before her team where killed and turned into ghouls, then killed again on the night her master had turned her. He seemed to have taken it up after they noticed that their relationship had changed from the simple master and servant to a father and daughter. And he had been calling her it ever since as well as a few Romanian terms of endearment which one would use with their off spring.

"I am glad you are all right fiica mea. I will bid you good night." He then pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead then phased through the wall closest to him. Seras smiled at this then through their mind link bid him good night.

"Good night tatal meu." She could literally feel him smiling warmly at both her acknowledgement of Romanian and also referring to him as father rather than master.

"Printesa no longer call me master but father, I like the sound." Was the reply in her mind. She smiled then shut of the stereo, climbing into her coffin bed and lowering the lid. She found she also rather preferred referring to Alucard as her father rather than master. So this she would do.

Alucard sat at his table in his room smiling warmly at his young daughter finally referring to him with what he felt his proper title. He had been waiting for her to call him father for a while now, and was starting to lose hope that she even would. Yes tonight had ended brilliantly, he had met a most ravishing female that he knew he would soon meet again, and his little draculina turned daughter had acknowledged their family bond. He had decided long ago that when they had the chance he would take her to Romania and solidify said family bond, she would of course inherit his estates as well as his money and all his other assets, should the event of his death occur. Because she would be seen as his first born, even though technically she was not of his seed, but being of his blood was enough. With this in mind he undressed and lay down in bed to rest.

**A.N : Just a quick end note my darlings, The translations of the Romanian are :**

**Fiica Mea : My Daughter**

**Tatal Meu : My Father**

**Printesa is pretty self explanatory but it means Princess =]**

**Ja Ne My dears I 3 you**


	2. A New Ally

**Lady Naz: Second Chappy now im only here for a minute then i will leave you in peace Rodin for those that don't know is pronounced ROW-DAN and Cereza is SIR-RAY-ZA just incase if you guys are reading and are wondering =] Hope you enjoy xD**

**Chapter 2 : A New Ally**

"Cereza darling you had better hurry if you want to make it on time to this briefing of yours at that manor place." A lovely blond called to her sister.

"Well then do me a favour Jeanne dear and get me a coffee I'm a complete crazed lunatic if I don't get my first coffee of the day and I don't want to be making a bad impression." Cereza or Bayonetta as she preferred to be known as said as she walked into the kitchen, she was fully dressed, and had to rush, if she was to make it to Rodin's and then to the manor on time and right now her body needed caffeine.

Jeanne giggled at this and set a mug of coffee down on the table. "Already ahead of you lovely."

"Oh and Rodin is on his way over, I noticed you where out of ammo, when I checked your guns this morning so I called him. Also he is bringing your Katana Shuruba with him he has modified it, so you will have that to play with as well as your Onyx Roses." Jeanne replied with a smile.

"You are the best sister a girl could ask for Jinny" Bayonetta responded flashing her sister with a grateful grin. It was at that moment a portal opened and out jumped Rodin causing both girls to sigh his flare for the dramatics was ridiculous sometimes.

"Good evenin' ladies, how're y'all doin? Hope you don't mind the portal, but I couldn't be bothered drivin'"

"We're fine Rodin thank you and yourself?" Jeanne answered.

"I'm doin' good, Bayonetta I got ya toys sweetness." Rodin said setting down a cardboard box full of ammo for Bayonetta's Onyx Rose pistols, and sliding a long rectangular box toward the black haired woman.

"Thank you so much Rodin, reliable as always dear." Bayonetta said smiling at the tall man.

Rodin was a tall male, his head was bald but he had tattoo's adorning it, he was rather handsome, in a roguish way. He wore sunglasses over his eyes, a red neck scarf, leading down to a black form fitting shirt, brown leather pants, black leather calf high boots that where always unlaced and a brown leather knee length trench coat. So yes he was handsome...with a deep drawling masculine voice. Women swooned when they seen him, and nearly collapsed when they heard him. To a lot of women he would be the perfect man...but he was also a demon of hell, and he didn't care much for the place, but it was still his home in a sense. He avoided it, and set up his bar aptly named 'The Gates Of Hell' but it was also his shop, any type of weapon or ammunition you wanted, you where guaranteed that Rodin would get his hands on it for you, or already have it in stock. He was Bayonetta's ammo and weaponry supplier, and he was a damned good one at that. However over the course of the years they'd known each other, they had moved on from client and supplier to friends. He watched her back and vice versa.

"For you doll always. Anyway I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin' that Jeanne and I was discussin' on the phone. We don't want ya goin' to that place alone. We dunno what to expect from this mission. So myself, Jeanne and Luka will be comin' with ya on this one."

"Well I suppose that will be fair enough, the more the merrier I say. It will be a lot more fun anyway. So get Luka here and then we got to head my lovelies" Bayonetta responded with a smile.

"Already here Bayonetta" A voice answered and a tallish brown haired man stepped into the kitchen dressed in jeans a top and jacket with brown boots and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Oh well good to see you again Luka dear, well then everyone come along we don't have all night."It was with this said that everyone armed up and climbed into Bayonetta's car and drove toward the manor that Enzo their case handler had told them about.

Integra sat in her office with her servant his prodigy and her butler with her. They where waiting on the new arrivals, they had called forward and told them that they decided having a team come would be better, so here they where awaiting the new team arriving. Seras and Alucard where standing in the corner, with Seras snoozing on her master turned fathers shoulder she hadn't had much sleep and was still exhausted. Alucard just smiled at his servant turned daughter's antics, she was getting more and more like him as the days went by personality wise anyway. Walter the Hellsing organizations former trash man, former angel of death turned Butler was sitting on the edge of Integra's desk as she smoked her cigar leisurely. All four sat in companionable silence none needing to speak to one another, all comfortable in the quiet, silence they all believed was a rare gift these days.

Soon though a knock came to the door and Integra called for whom ever it was to enter. It was one of the younger officers of her force.

"Excuse my Intrusion Sir Integra but you're guests have arrived."

"Thank you private you may send them in." Integra responded with consent given the soldier allowed passage to the office.

As the new group walked into the office Integra's eyes widened slightly, the group looked impressive indeed, the females however where rather revealing with their choice of dress, but who was she to judge what suits one, may not suit another and all that.

The black haired female approached the desk, bowing slightly, then righting herself introduced her team.

"Good evening Miss Hellsing allow me to introduce my comrades, the man standing with the sunglasses is Rodin he is our weaponry and ammunition supplier but he can also fight well. The man beside him is Luka, he would be our intelligence gatherer, the lady beside him is my sister Jeanne one of the finest combatants I have ever seen. And I am Bayonetta. We are the team that where sent to you regarding a little flock problem here in London."

Alucard who hadn't paid any attention to the group that had entered suddenly pricked his ears, and turned his full attention to the group when he heard the woman supposedly the groups leader finally introduce herself. It was her the woman he had met last night on the battle field. He spoke then before Integra could.

"Ahh Miss Bayonetta a pleasure it is to meet you once more." Was his words as he slowly came out from the shadows of the room, after waking his young Seras of course. And walked toward the woman in black. Taking her hand and kissing it.

Bayonetta for all intents and purposes was shocked to say the least to see the illusive Alucard once again. She knew he said they'd meet again soon but this was just ridiculous, not that she was complaining.

"Ah Mr. Alucard also a pleasure to meet your acquaintance once more." She replied to him with a smile, to which he returned.

"You two know one another?" Integra said it wasn't an observation but a question.

"Yes master Integra we met last night." Alucard answered still looking at Bayonetta.

Sera's for all her might couldn't help but feel shocked at what she was seeing her father was...was he flirting with the woman that had just come in. She couldn't believe it but he actually was, and the woman was apparently returning the flirtation. Sera's couldn't get her head around it the sight was just so odd. Her father Vlad the impaler, the twisted and sadistic vampire, was FLIRTING and with a WOMAN no less, he had never showed much interest in women or anything besides her and Sir Integra, Walter and the missions they went on. She looked at Walter and Integra, and seen that the same shock was registered on their faces as what must also be on hers at the spectacle before them.

"Yes well that helps actually, if you two are already acquainted that means we wont need too much of an ice breaker. Thank you all for lending your services to Hellsing we look forward to working with you four, some of us more than most... or so it would seem." Said Integra looking pointedly at Alucard and Bayonetta when she said the last part, causing Sera's to laugh quietly when she seen the wicked glint in her boss's eyes, Integra was planning something and her target Bayonetta and Alucard.

"I would have to agree with that statement Miss Hellsing. We thank you for your warm welcome, and it will be an honour to work with you and your men." Rodin answered seeing as Bayonetta was too wrapped up in the leather clad man, standing beside her.

"Thank you for your kind words, I will give a quick introduction myself. This man beside me is the Hellsing butler Walter, I find you may like to speak to him as he is our weapons and ammunition supplier also and a damn fine one at that. The young woman over there in the corner, is Seras Victoria, she, like Alucard is our finest warrior and weapon. And it is clear your leader already knows him, but for those of you who do not, this is Hellsing's most trusted and cleanest killer Alucard the Vampire. Seras is his fledgling turned daughter it would seem. And I am Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, leader of this organization."

"A pleasure Miss Hellsing." Rodin answered and bowed as did Luka and Jeanne."

"Now that, that is out of the way Walter will show you all to your rooms." Integra said with a nod of her head.

After they where gone Alucard phased through the floor declaring he was still tired, and was going to take a nap. Seras was close to doing the same thing until Integra stopped her.

"Seras dear do wait a moment."

"Yes Sir Integra?" Seras asked as she walked over to Integra's desk and flopped into the chair facing her boss, she was so tired and hope that Integra would take to long with whatever she had to say.

"Seras about Alucard and that woman Bayonetta what do you think is happening?"

"I don't know Sir, but what I do know is there was a lot of flirting and I was smelling arousal from both of them. Not something I want to smell from my father."

"I thought there was flirting I just couldn't believe it from Alucard. Seras I have an idea, and a rather wonderful one if I do say so myself and I need your help to achieve it, as well as Walters."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Alucard is lonely Seras he may have you as his daughter now, and that's quelled a good deal of his loneliness, however there is a loneliness which you my dear can't fill. And that's the loneliness because he has not got a companion or a lover so to speak. Alucard is an old vampire, and he should have been mated long ago. But because of my family entrapping him, and making him Hellsing's weapon he never got the chance to find a mate or more over his true mate. As vampires will only mate with their true mate, which is a soul mate to us." She paused her to light a cigar and take a drag then continued.

"However I have studied vampire mating behaviour in books and from what Alucard has told me. And the way he is getting on towards Miss Bayonetta is the exact same as in the descriptions. I am lead to believe she is his true mate. He will probably do a lot of this on his own, and he will eventually have Bayonetta as his, but I think we should give things a little kick start, and help our in house vamp out a touch. Maybe it will loosen him up a bit, and Lord knows he needs to, in certain areas."

"But Sir how are we to do that?" Seras asked getting excited now, she wanted to see her father happy, she'd do anything for that.

"Simple we start slowly and easily just quizzing him every so often about the lady his eyes are on. You though will be a great deal of help as you are family to him now, his first born, in his eyes and in the eyes of the Vampire Aristocracy. So he will be a bit more open with you about this.

Try and give him pointers, or tips, just do anything that gives him a gentle nudge in the right direction. Me and Walter will try and do the same, but you will succeed better. Then we will of course be working on Miss Bayonetta as well, once we get to know her better. But for now we concentrate on our No-Life King downstairs." Integra said letting a wicked smile cross her lips.

What? She had to liven things up around here every so often. And what better way than play match maker to her pet and his little lady he seems so engrossed in. See she was never really a cold hearted bitch, she just played that part and rather well if she did say so herself, only way to keep men listening to her. But really she was a playful sort, who enjoyed having a bit of fun, it helped with the boredom she felt too often these days.

So this was a perfect opportunity to end the boredom for a little while, and she'd be damned if she was going to let it slip by. She smiled a smile that could rival Alucard's as these thoughts came to her, it was round about then that Seras backed away from the chair she'd been in. But she smiled herself, even she got bored and after all weren't daughters supposed to help with crazy plans for their fathers.

"OK Sir, I'll help I'll see you later on, good night." Said Seras laughing as she phased to the basement.

"Oh tatal you have no idea what is headed your way." Seras thought chuckling quietly this should be fun.

**A.N : Hope you all enjoyed please review, as this is my first cross-over and I have pretty much done a nut job thing, by choosing Hellsing (an awesome Anime), Bayonetta (an equally awesome game) and Devil May Cry (which is also another equally awesome game and Anime) I dunno whether I'll pull it off but I'll sure as hell try. So Reviews will be helpful to me, in letting me know whether to keep this going or to just end it's life. It is purely an experiment and given i've been out of the writing scene so long, i wanted something of a challenge to get me started again, and this is what was birthed. **

**Ja Ne Darlings**


	3. More Trouble and Some Revelations

**Chapter 3: More Trouble This Way Comes and Some Revelations**

"**Alucard duck now!" yelled Bayonetta, she was fighting two angels, and as they fell she had spotted the count fighting with a few ghouls which he swiftly eradicated, however he had missed one of the feathery bastards creeping up on him. **

**Alucard having heard Bayonetta tell him to duck, did so and watched her as she sighted her gun and fired four bullets into an angels head. "I thank you Bayonetta" he responded raising his jackal gun and firing at a ghoul going for his side. **

"**Not a problem my lovely" Bayonetta answered with a smile and wink, as she blasted yet another angel back to heaven. **

**Another launched itself at her, and she spun with a perfectly executed round house kick to it's head and released the trigger of the gun attached to her boot heel, whilst leaning to the side and shooting another angel that was coming toward her. After that one was shot to pieces she spun and righted herself, landing back to back with Alucard. **

"**Well my dear...shall we teach these bastards to dance?" Alucard enquired.**

"**Oh yes, that will be such fun, I always felt I should have been a dance teacher." Bayonetta responded with a teasing laugh. **

**I was with this said that both beings, began sending a torrent of bullets through both angels and ghouls. However it seemed it was getting a bit to crowded, both Bayonetta and Alucard where slowly becoming surrounded.**

"**Oh damn it to hell! We're not going to get out of this, if we don't lessen this group." Bayonetta said then continued, "If we can get a way to break this circle, I can open up a few of my torture attacks."**

"**How...intriguing I need to see those supposed torture attacks of yours. Do Give me a minute." Alucard answered then yelled across the battle field to Seras who was fighting along side Rodin.**

"**Kitten your harkonnen would be greatly appreciated over here."**

"**Yes tatal" with this said Seras turned to Rodin.**

"**Rodin cover me." **

"**No problem sweetness" Rodin answered smiling and pulling out a sub machine gun, and start gunning down a lot of ghouls as Seras lined the sight of her Harkonnen up with the large group of ghouls and angels that surrounded her father and Bayonetta. She smirked wickedly and fired the anti-tank missile and her smirk widened when she seen Angels and Ghouls alike explode into tiny bits, the angels fading to nothingness and the ghouls turning to dust.**

**Bayonetta yelled her thanks, and summoned her powers. Up rose a guillotine She grabbed an angel and slammed it onto the guillotine, repeatedly kicking it's ass before clicking her fingers and sending the blade down to decapitate said angel. She did this a few more times to various angels, dwindling their numbers greatly. Alucard watched as Bayonetta used her torture attacks on the angels, and it made him slightly insane with delight.**

**Soon the group had managed to finish off all ghouls and angels. It was only when they started to pack up and get ready to set of, did something big and ugly jump from beneath the earth letting out a ground breaking roar and glared with crimson eyes at the group. When the group spotted the demon they all thought one thing in unison 'oh fuck!' **

"**Rodin! Your expertise will help right about fucking now!" Bayonetta yelled over the growls of the creature before them. **

"**It's a greater demon Bay and we don't have the appropriate weaponry here, a trip to hell would be necessary which we do not have time for. I can seal it away again, but the seal wont last. But it will last long enough for us to get to Miss Hellsing inform her and get another team here. I'll get in touch with my contacts and find out what the fuck is going on!" Rodin answered growling also. He then muttered something that sounded rather complex and a glaring incandescent light surrounded the beast, it howled its anger at being forced back to hell. But it would be back it was only a matter of time.**

**Everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief when the fiend was sucked back from whence it came, it may only be for a time, but it would be enough to get reinforcements. It seemed demons had joined the mix also. Alucard smiled, a little action was happening around this place...finally. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**I'm sorry but WHAT?" Integra yelled she had just been informed about what had happened on tonight's mission and for the life of her couldn't believe what she was hearing. First angels joining with freaks and ghouls and now demons to! Things where getting too weird. What the hell was going on in London! **

"**As we told you Lady Integra, it would seem that demons have also joined forces with the angels, ghouls, and the ghouls master vampires, it was quite a shock for us as well." Jeanne answered.**

"**Oh Damn it all to hell! How am I supposed to sort this out?" Integra sighed out asking mostly to herself. **

"**Sir may I suggest someone...or in this case some ones?" Walter enquired.**

"**Go on Walter."**

"**I know of an agency through the grape vine that specialises in this sort of thing. The Agency is called Devil May Cry. It is ran by two brothers, both themselves half demons. And their team is supposed to be the best in their field. So Shall I make the call?" Walter responded.**

"**Yes Walter please do, we'll need all the help we can get." Integra consented sighing deeply and massaging her temples a head ache was forming what joy, she sighed again and dismissed everyone from her office. This was the last thing she needed right now. **

**As Integra was finishing up some paper work, Walter came back in informing her that the demon slaying team where on their way to a flight, and would be here by tomorrow evening. Integra thanked him and dismissed him. She sighed once more neatly stacked her papers and shut of the light, yes going to bed was in order, she was exhausted. It was with this in mind that she got up left her office and made her way to her bed room. She would rest and then deal with everything tomorrow.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Seras was sitting with her father, discussing what had happened tonight and what the motives behind such unusual behaviour between Angels, Freaks and now Demons what could they possibly be thinking joining forces it was naturally unheard of especially the demons and angels.**

"**Father what do you think is going on? It seems the world of the undead is going mad! I mean first ghouls and angels and now...now there's demons added to this insane mix." Seras said she really couldn't understand the current situation. **

"**I'm unsure, but clearly there is some psychopath pulling strings in the back ground. The question is...who and where are they. We'll need to figure out something soon otherwise who knows what will happen." Alucard responded. **

**In truth he was...worried about this, and he never in his long, long life worried about anything. But this, this was worrying to cataclysmic proportions. Freak vampires and their ghouls fighting alongside angels and demons it was unheard of, and he personally had never come across anything of the like so he was at a loss. Something he hadn't felt since he was Dracula and had lost Mina. **

**Ah yes Mina, the woman he had thought was his true mate, but soon found out that she wasn't, she had been infatuated by his power and nothing else. She had been prepared to surrender to him until she had found out what that would have entailed, and it had scared her so she had ran back to Jonathan Harker. **

**Their marriage however had started off bad, given that Mina infatuated with his power had given herself to him in the hopes that she would gain some of the power he'd possessed. But when she realised what she would become in order to she backed down and ran back to her fiancé however she had no longer been virginal by the time her wedding night had arrived much to Harkers consternation his wife had been sullied. **

**He shook these thoughts from his head the past was past, the future however was important, and speaking off the future he then turned his thoughts to Bayonetta. Now she, he knew to be his true mate, everything he felt when around her, he had never felt with anyone not even Mina. And she seemed to reciprocate these feelings, or at least be feeling the same ones as he. She never strayed too far from him, unless it was time to sleep then she went to her own room, but she sought him out for conversations, never moved to far from his side when they where on the battlefield, even though she was more than capable of defending herself. And she chose to stay near him when they where at the manor, if a mission didn't need their attention. And he usually a male of solitude, unless his daughter wanted time with him, didn't mind that Bayonetta was always around him. He rather enjoyed it and it stopped the loneliness. With her at his side eternity in the end...didn't seem so bad nor long.**

**He was brought out of his thoughts by his daughter waving her hand in front of his face, she must have been trying to speak to him and he hadn't heard so lost in his thoughts as he was. **

"**My apologies printesa, I was lost in thought what where you saying?" **

"**I was saying we should leave it for tonight, and try and get some sleep, we'll have plenty of time to figure out what's going on when the new team arrive tomorrow night. Maybe they will know something, and maybe Rodin will have uncovered something as well through speaking to his contacts." Seras repeated, she was starting to worry about her master and father, he was increasingly losing himself in his thoughts recently.**

"**Yes I agree, sleep is a good idea." Alucard agreed, getting up from the chair and hugging his fledgling and daughter kissing her forehead.**

**Hopefully she was right and come tomorrow evening they will have had some light shed on the current situation. With this thought he phased through the wall into his own room. **

**Seras was about to climb into bed after a quick shower when a knock came to her door, so curious she bid whoever it was entrance.**

"**My apologies for disturbing you Seras, but I would like to talk to you if that's all right?" **

"**Oh hello Bayonetta, it's fine...please make yourself comfortable." Seras answered to the raven haired woman.**

**She was out of her cat suit and in a crimson satin nightgown, with matching ankle length robe. Her hair had been let down and flowed to her thighs in raven waves she was very beautiful she could see why her father was attracted to this woman she had natural beauty unlike these other women who relied on heavy make up and various cosmetics to look half as beautiful as Bayonetta.**

"**Thank you Seras, it's just I want to talk to you about your master...well father as it where. I don't understand what I'm feeling and I don't know whether it's his power that is mesmerizing me so much. Or whether I'm feeling like this of my own volition."**

"**Ah I see, well my father doesn't use his power to make women swoon, his power he uses to fight with and nothing else, so I'm assuming it's yourself that has you feeling the way you do. As for your feelings, well I can't help with those unless you tell me them." Seras explained gently and with kindness.**

"**Oh of course I'm sorry, um my feelings are hard to explain, all I know is that I hate being too far from him for too long even when we're in battle. And I adore spending time with him and the conversations we have when we are together. This is all very unusual for me and I don't know what to make of it nor what it is that I am feeling." Bayonetta answered sitting down in the chair with a sigh.**

"**Um well this may sound odd, but I think you're either in love with Alucard already or you're in the process of falling in love with him. Either way love is definitely a major factor in this." Seras said with a giggle to lighten the seriousness of the mood.**

"**You think so? That had crossed my mind quite a few times, and my sister Jeanne has mentioned it without me talking to her about this. And I'll have to say I think I am maybe in love with him, but I've never felt it before so I don't know what it feels like." Bayonetta answered adding the last bit quietly but Seras still heard her vamp ears where good in some situations.**

"**Bayonetta, I've never felt it before either, but I know what it might feel like, and I could be right. Love is an all consuming feeling, it's something that is so strong it paralyses you and relaxes you all at the same time. It's when you cant get someone out of your head no matter how hard you try. It's that feeling of hopelessness if you can't be with them even for a day. It's where you enjoy spending time with them, and when you feel like you could spend all of eternity with them comfortably and with no problem. To me that's what love would feel like, it's the most powerful emotion anyone could feel, so it's only natural that it would take you over in the most powerful ways." Seras explained.**

"**Wow that's quite a good explanation actually...and as cliché as this may sound, I feel all of that and more when even the thought of Alucard enters my mind and my heart races so much I feel like it's going to break through my chest." Bayonetta answered.**

"**Well then Bay you're in love. How can you not know after hearing this and then explaining yourself. If you didn't love him then you wouldn't have come down here to speak to me." Seras said with a smile.**

"**I suppose...you're right...but how do I tell him and more to the point..how will I know whether he feels the same?" **

"**Just leave my father to me Bayonetta I can assure you, if there is anyone that he will talk to about his feelings it's me. We'll know soon enough..but I do think he feels the same for you." **

**Bayonetta smiled and the blonde vampire before her, she really could put anyone at ease.**

"**Thank you Seras this has been greatly appreciated, you have rested my mind."**

"**You're welcome, thank you for trusting me." Seras replied smiling once again.**

**She went to bed that night feeling relaxed, and happy that she had helped Bayonetta out. She knew it wouldn't be long until her father and the raven haired beauty where together and honestly she couldn't wait. It was with hope in her heart and a smile upon her face that Seras fell into a restful sleep, unbeknownst at the pair of red eyes that where watching from the shadows and had listened in at the earlier conversation between the two women. A grin overtook the handsome countenance of Alucard, it was time now he could now work on making Bayonetta his, now that he knew for sure she felt the same way.**

"**Thank you my darling daughter you have helped this old vampire find happiness once more, I have you and now I'll soon have my queen thanks to you." Alucard whispered quietly to himself. He glided over to his daughters bedside and kissed her blonde head once more before heading back to his own room.**


	4. Devils Will Cry, Angels Shall Fall

**Chapter 4 : Devils Will Cry and Angels Shall Fall**

"Welcome to Hellsing, I'm sure Walter briefed you during your phone conversation, so I won't need to. Good that means we're not wasting time. All that is left are introductions. My name is Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, I am the leader of this organization. The man in red is Alucard the woman to his right is his daughter Seras Victoria, both vampires. The woman to Alucard's left is Bayonetta, beside her is Jeanne both sisters, both the last of the Umbra Witches. The bald man over there is Rodin a demon. The man beside him is Luka. And you already know Walter here on my right." Integra introduced.

"Hello to all of you, it's a pleasure indeed. I am Dante, beside me is my twin Virgil, beside him is his son and my nephew Nero. The red head over there is Lucia, and the old girl beside her is Matier Lucia's adoptive mother I suppose, don't be fooled by her appearance though she has power all her own, she just chooses not to parade it around, a strategic technique that hasn't failed her or us yet." Dante answered.

Integra looked at the new group that had entered her office not 10 minutes ago, and was pleased at what she saw. Dante was silver haired which was unusual to see but she supposed, with him being a half demon it wasn't that unusual. He wore a high collared trench coat, the torso of which was designed to look like a waist coat as it zipped up to his neck and was brown leather, and opened up once it reached his hips the bottom was red leather as was the sleeves. He also wore a chest holster that went right round his back to holster the huge sword that rested there. He had on deep red leather trousers and black leather knee high flat boots. He also had thigh holsters strapped to his thighs that holstered his hand guns, one white and one black. His eyes where an iced aqua colour and where rather striking.

After carefully looking over his state of dress Integra then switched her eyes to look at his brother Virgil, he was similarly dressed only where Dantes trench was red and brown, Virgils was blue and black, and he wore black leather trousers as opposed to his brothers red ones. He also wore black boots. He carried no guns, just a Katana tied to his side. His hair was also silver like his brothers but cut shorter than Dantes mid neck length, but they both had the same modern choppy style. Virgils eyes where also that iced aqua colour but a touch deeper in shade. Integra found both brothers handsome but she was drawn more toward Virgil for some reason, she was shook out of her thoughts when Virgils eyes connected with hers and he smirked slightly. She forced herself to look away and asses the two women.

Nero looked exactly like his father and his uncle, only he had ice blue eyes and a demonic arm. Nero also wore a navy leather trench coat, with red symbols on the sleeves which where rolled up to his elbows. He wore a red waist coat type leather top which zipped up, and a black top underneath that. He wore navy leather trousers with brown leather calf high flat boots. Holstered to the boys back was an impressive sword, and holstered to his thigh was a double barrelled pistol. He also wore one brown fingerless leather glove on his normal hand. Following the look over of the youngest of the new group she then turned her gaze to Lucia.

Lucia was indeed a red head, her hair was bright red and Integra had a feeling it was all natural and not dyed. She was dressed in Grey form fitting leather trousers and a grey leather three quarter length sleeved top that cut off at her mid riff. She had two curved long blades holstered at her thighs. On her feet she wore brown leather calf length heeled boots. Around her neck she had a type of cape that covered her neck and draped over her right shoulder and attached together underneath her left shoulder. She had pretty ice green eyes. On her hands she wore fingerless brown gloves trimmed in white.

The woman known as Matier wore a floor length cape that surrounded her body, so it was impossible to see what she wore beneath it, and she looked rather frail, however Integra took Dantes warning seriously and reminded herself not to underestimate the older woman.

"Well then now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, I am going to pair you off with someone from Hellsing they will show you to your rooms, and give you the low down on how things work around here. Usually Walter our butler would do that however as you seen he left after the introductions, he is busy tonight. So the pairings are as follows : Dante with Seras, Virgil with me, Nero with Jeanne, Lucia and Matier with Rodin. Now lets go." Integra said getting up from her chair, it was then that the group left Integra's office and went separate ways.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Seras walked down the hall, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder every now and then to look at the man that she was showing around, he hadn't said a word since he introduced his team in Integra's office and she was starting to feel awkward and decided to attempt civil conversation that didn't involve pointing out where the dining room and library etc. was.

"So you're a half demon...ah Dante was it?" Seras asked

"Yes and yeah I am a half demon as is my brother." Dante responded.

"Wow! I'm sorry if that came off as rude, it's just I've never met a half demon hell I'd never met a demon, until last night I didn't know they existed." Seras said smiling over her shoulder at Dante who returned the smile.

"Well now ya have, don't worry I don't bite...unless I'm asked that is." He joked.

"Funny you should mention that...I'm the same way inclined." Seras joked back causing Dante to Chuckle.

"Yeah I suppose you would be." He said poking fun at what she was.

"Oh and yeah I caught onto the pun, it was pretty much the punch line." Seras pointed out with a giggle.

"Gotta love the puns...how did you become a vampire if you don't mind my asking?" Dante enquired.

"Um well it was a couple years ago, I was on a mission with my old police group when we came up against a lot of ghouls,which are what non virgin humans become when they're bitten by vampires or other ghouls, my colleagues had no chance of survival as we didn't know how to defeat the ghouls at that time. My Force got wiped out and only I survived, but even I came up against my life being taken, the master vampire, the one controlling the ghouls caught me and would have raped and killed me, then turned me into a ghoul if Alucard hadn't of come when he did. He shot through my lung in order to reach the master vamps heart. He'd asked me if I was a virgin before he done that, lucky for me I was, because he was able to turn me and make me into a draculina. He gave me the choice of course, and I accepted the rest is history. And as we got closer he became like a father figure to me. Now that's my back story what's yours?" Seras explained.

"Well my father was a demon named Sparda, he had grown to hate the way demons treated humans, and left hell to become their protector. He had planned on nothing else. But as ya know given your own story, things rarely work out the way you plan or hope. My father had been on earth for a few years and came across a strange human woman, her name was Eva my mother. She and my father became companions or friends, but soon that turned into something more. My father fell in love with my mother and she him. Eventually they told each other and got married in both the human way and the demon way which is of course known as mating. Time passed and my mother fell pregnant with my brother and I. It was a happy time for them both. Though it was tinged with the fact that we would be half demons which is what happens when a pure demon and pure human conceive a child. They still loved us, they just worried because the world was harsh and my brother and I would be seen as out casts by both the demonic world and the human world. They where right to. Anyway my father had, had to go away to fight a difficult battle leaving my mother me and Virgil alone, he had been deceived for demons attacked our home, my mother hid me and Virgil away, so we would not be found, the demons killed her. Eventually Virgil and I felt brave enough to leave our hiding place. When we found our mother she was in fathers arms and he was crying tears of blood for her. He left us with an aunt and went to seek revenge, but he never returned he had been bested, because his passion for battle left when my mother died, it was like she had been his very soul. But then again when a demon takes a life mate, that mate becomes everything to them, their life, heart, passion even their soul. So it would stand to reason that my father had lost the will to live." When Dante finished his story Seras stopped outside his bedroom door and was near in tears it was such a saddening tale, she couldn't help it but to want to cry.

"Do not feel sadness on my behalf Seras, it was a long time ago, their memory is what keeps me going, what keeps me fighting, and I know somewhere somehow both my parents are together again in the other world, that is what brings me comfort and chases away the sadness from my heart." Dante said placing his hand on the young draculinas shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't but it's just so sad, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. As I lost mine when I was five to a robbery gone awry. So I know how you had felt at the time, and understand the methods you use now to keep those feelings from returning negatively by turning them into something positive." Seras said so quietly that if Dante had been human he wouldn't have heard it even standing this close to the young woman.

She was a strange one that was for sure, though she instilled this curiosity inside him as well a something else he could not name. He could feel a connection beginning, though he had no idea why nor what it would turn into. Yes this woman was very interesting indeed. He would watch her and spend time with her, he'd figure her out one way or the other.

"We have common ground then, it's good to know that someone understands. Even though the reason behind that understanding is an awful one." He said.

Seras looked up as his baritone voice washed over her and her cobalt blue eyes connected with his iced aqua ones. She gasped inaudibly, those eyes where so beautiful and deep that they sucked her in and would not let her go she couldn't help but stare.

It appeared that neither could he. Something passed through them at that minute, that spoke of a myriad of things and made them feel a myriad of emotions that neither understood. Both stood there, demon and vampire, staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like eternity but was only a few seconds, but so much passed between them in those few seconds. Things that both would be thinking over all night and until they knew what these things meant.

Something had definitely changed, something was definitely happening they just needed to find out what. And the only way they would find out is through each other and no one else. Seras was shook from the moment by Integra's voice coming up the hall mingled with Dante's brothers. She could have swore she heard Integra laugh just then.

She looked around Dante slightly so she could see the hallway. It had appeared Dante had found the sound of his brothers laughter odd also and had turned as well. They thought they'd heard the laughter, but neither Integra or Virgil where the laughing types, so you could imagine both Dante's and Seras's shock when they seen both the people in question walking and laughing with each other. It was just too much for the little draculina, and she passed out, but was safely caught by Dante's strong arms.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into his room and laying her down onto the bed, she would come around soon enough, but in the meantime he took of his trench coat and black leather gloves setting them on the table along with his guns and sword leaving him in only a black form fitting t-shirt that showed of his muscles nicely but not over doing it. The T-shirt was a nice contrast to his hair and eyes. He sat down on a chair then patiently waiting for the draculina to wake again.

Soon Seras came to and noticed she was lying down in a room that was not hers then she remembered she had been in the hallway with Dante outside his room and had passed out from shock. She sat up on the bed and looked over to Dante when she heard his voice.

"Welcome back to the world of the living sweetness." He said with a rather sexy smirk...well in Seras eyes anyway.

'Whoa talk about gorgeous, is he insane covering up that body with his trench' Seras thought when she seen he had taken of the coat revealing what hid beneath it.

Now those abs where definitely her definition of an eight pack. And the material clung to the muscles of his arms for dear life the seams threatening to unravel. Yep he was her definition of the perfect looking male. She then noticed her body becoming awash with a heat she had never felt not even when she drank blood. This was a completely different heat to that. Was this how being a woman felt when you where presented with the epitome of male perfection? She was going to have to ask Bayonetta how she felt when she was around Alucard. Yes she would go and do this now...but first.

"Thank you Dante for picking me up, and not letting me face plant the floor...which please tell me I didn't do?" She prayed she hadn't that would be totally mortifying in front of him.

He gave a good chuckle at the question but answered non the less.

"Don't worry Seras I caught you before you did that, do you really think I'd let you fall. Of course I wouldn't mind you falling for me, but I'd much prefer you to be conscious for that." He answered flirtatiously, he had smelt her arousal when she looked at him.

'So the little vampire is attracted to me is she? Good cause the feelings mutual' He thought to himself with a wicked smirk.

"Uh..ah...well...um that's good then, I mean not falling on my face that is...um" Seras stumbled over her response and smiling innocently to the demon across from her causing him to smirk even more.

"my my Seras you seem to have lost the power to speak right, tell me was it something I said?" Dante asked a glint in his eye.

"No no just tired is all...nothing else...um I forgot I gotta go talk to Bayonetta about something, again thanks for catching me." With this said she bolted out the door fast as lightning. Dante laughed again...oh yes the girl was attracted to him and she knew that he knew...things might have just got a bit more interesting than originally anticipated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seras ran as fast as she could to Bayonetta's room, she so needed to talk to the older woman...she had no clue what was going on with her body or in her head when Dante was around it was so weird. She skidded to a halt outside Bayonetta's door and knocked...well practically banged down the bloody thing. Soon though it was opened by a shocked Bayonetta.

"Darling what ever is the matter?"

"Ahh Bay I dunno, all I know is I need help and quick!" Seras answered Bayonetta's question.

"Well do come in then dear." She invited she recognised girlie trouble when she seen it and right now the object of her affections daughter was in a maelstrom of it.

"Alucard I do believe I am going to have to send you out of the room your daughter needs to talk girl to girl with me, and I don't think she's particularly like her father listening in." Bayonetta said with a smile to Alucard who was leaning against a wall in her room.

"Ah I see, I think I already know what that's going to be about, so I shall leave you both to it." Alucard replied phasing through a wall and then half way through he threw over his shoulder "Oh and my dear daughter do be more careful when knocking on doors, it's easier for you to break them down now by accident."

"Father right now I do not give a DAMN about bloody DOORS!" Seras replied slightly hysterical. Causing Bayonetta to laugh quite openly.

"Seras do sit down for a moment and calm down, because I do believe you just may hyperventilate...somehow."

"Ah Bay I'm sorry for interrupting your time with my dad I just needed to talk to someone."

"It's all right dear what's wrong."

"DANTE! Dante is what's wrong!" Seras said in a rush.

"Oh the new hunter? What happened?"

"Um... I'll try to make it short..." Seras said and then proceeded to explain to the raven haired woman all that had transpired between herself and Dante. However unbeknownst to either woman Alucard had decided to pay a visit to a certain demon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So my daughter has captured your attentions...or so it would seem am I right...Dante?"

"Yeah you would be actually. Have you come to warn me off Alucard?" Dante fired back at the elder vampire that had just phased through his wall.

"Oh no on the contrary...I've come to tell you to proceed. My daughter needs a bit of excitement in her life, after all eternity is so very long...and you both are to live forever. You're a man of worth I can sense it. So I'll give my blessing...however..." Alucard paused here and was in front of Dante in a flash "Should you hurt her I will personally see that your head is on a plate before you can take your next breath! Am I clear?" Alucard growled.

"Crystal. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Dante answered with equal menace proving to the other male that he was unafraid of him and was equal to him in a sense, much to Alucard's delight, he just loved a challenge and this boy most certainly would be. How delightful Hellsing was becoming more and more interesting by the second. Oh how fun!


	5. A Horrible Visit

**A Horrible Visit**

"Jeanne! You had best get your ass down these stairs! You left without telling me and I've told you before witch you let me know where you're going all the fucking time!" A Vicious voice called out.

Jeanne paused and stiffened when she heard the angry voice of her 'boyfriend' 'Oh Shit I forgot to tell him! I'm in for it now!' she thought fearfully beginning to shake. Nero's eyes narrowed when he noticed the fearful behaviour of the woman, that was showing him around, when she heard the growling voice of the man.

"Jeanne? Are you all right?" Nero asked placing his hand on the platinum blondes shoulder.

"No Nero, no I'm not! That bastard you just heard is my 'boyfriend'" She answered spitting out 'Boyfriend' like it was a sour and burning acid.

"Something tells me you don't like that, so why are you letting him rule you? At least I'm assuming that he's the type that controls women and if they don't listen then he forces them to through his fists." Nero growled, he didn't like the thought of that brute hurting Jeanne, in fact he didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her. Which was odd as he'd only just met her.

"JEANNE! What is going on?" Integra called down the hall, her and Virgil had been walking through the house so he knew where everything was when they had heard the yell.

"I'm sorry Integra...it's just my boyfriend...I'll...I'll go and sort it out." Jeanne said turning to walk away, until Nero's arm came across her chest stopping her.

"No Miss Hellsing I'll go, it will not be safe for Jeanne, she'll explain why. If she doesn't I will." Nero said looking into Jeanne's eyes, causing her to gasp when she seen the red glowing in them. Maybe just maybe she'd be free from Luke, because of this young man.

"His name is Luke, Nero, please be careful!" Jeanne said bowing her head and stepping back turning to look at Integra fully intent on telling her the situation. It was time that people where told and time for her to stop fearing for her life.

"Nero what are you doing!" Virgil growled.

"Sorry pops but I abhor men that abuse their women, so if you'll excuse me." and like that he was gone.

"Bloody boy, is getting more and more like Dante every day, god help us." Virgil grumbled, glaring at the wall.

"Well at least he's growing up to be devilishly handsome, suave AND he has morals, not a bad combo, if I do say so myself." Dante said smoothly coming down the hall his sword Rebellion resting on his shoulder, closely followed by Seras with her harkonnen, both of them had sensed an evil and powerful aura when they heard a man's voice yell for Jeanne.

"Virgil, I suggest you take Sir Integra back to her office, I sense ghouls and two very powerful auras I think Hellsing is under attack. So she must be protected at all costs!" Seras ordered Dantes brother.

"Seras what the hell is going on here!" Integra growled.

"As I said I think the manor is under attack, you need to get to safety." Seras answered.

"Sir Integra you should listen to Miss Victoria, she is correct in her assumption, might I suggest the conference room on the third floor." Walter said coming out of no where pulling on a pair of black gloves making Integra's eyes widen when she realised what they where.

However before she could ask, everyone heard someone running toward them, and a ever familiar maniacal laugh. Alucard phased through the floor as Bayonetta skidded to a halt beside him.

Walter smiled with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Mr. Virgil Please take Sir Integra to the conference room on the third floor, you'll know it as there is only two doors up there, go through the double ones and lock them behind you, please do protect her. If you do not...well...you won't like the consequences." Walter said deliberately looking at Virgil and moving his hands to reveal ultra fine wires invisible to the human eye that glinted in the overhead lights.

Alucard laughed once more "Ah is the Angel of Death temporarily coming out of retirement?"

"Yes it would appear that I am just for tonight." Walter responded making Alucard laugh even more in delight.

"Oh do hush up Cheshire, we have a battle to win." Bayonetta said to the maniacal vampire with a smile.

"Oh yes we do don't we." Alucard said grinning madly, giving more meaning to Bayonetta's nick name for him.

"All right men...and women your orders are simple...SEARCH AND DESTROY! DON'T LET THOSE BASTARDS TAKE ANOTHER STEP LET ALONE GET FURTHER INTO THIS HOUSE!" Integra yelled out her order to all present, making everyone's adrenaline rush through their systems.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're Luke?" Nero said to the blonde haired male, dressed in a white suit, with narrowed eyes and a growl.

"Depends on who is asking." The man said.

"How about the one who's going to kill you, I see you have stormed the manor, how pathetic." Nero said with a tone that insinuated boredom.

"Oh in that case then yes, my name is Luke Valentine. And pathetic is it? The only thing I see as pathetic here, is the weakness of your soldiers, they really where to easy to...eat." Luke said with a wicked laugh.

"You Bastard! I won't be so easy to defeat...well we won't I hope you're ready to greet the devil, because you'll be meeting him very soon. And I'm sure he has a special place reserved just for you, for being a murderer...oh and a wife beater as well." Nero growled out grinning wickedly.

"We? I only see you! And oh I see a wife beater am I? I see Jeanne has been talking, no matter I'll deal with her when I'm done with you! My ghouls will tear you limb from limb and feast on your flesh" Luke said with menace.

"Oh Really then why are they dropping like flies?" Nero said with a wicked laugh.

"What do you mean their not drop..." He heard it then a weird whizzing slicing noise and then the gurgling of dying ghouls.

He spun round and out from the dust came a figure, the figure soon became clear to see, and Luke almost laughed out loud.

"What are you doing here old man. Shouldn't you be sitting in your rocking chair with a nice cup of tea in your hand?" Luke said mockingly.

"My name is Walter Donalez family butler to the Hellsing family and Hellsing trash man retired of course. Didn't your master ever teach you not to judge a book by it's cover hmm? Or to respect your elders?" Walter spoke smiling.

"Like you could put a scratch on me old man!" Luke replied starting to laugh.

Walter sighed, and sent his wires toward the Freak then missing. This caused Luke to laugh again.

"See old man your aim is terrible. You missed."

"Did I? Oh dear seems I'm not as spry as I once was. But the question is did I truly miss?" Walter said just as Luke seen a load of his ghouls collapse and turn to dust. "Ah I believe I hit my mark, you however should be paying more attention, because you are about to get wounded rather badly." Walter said an evil grin spreading over his face, which looked scarily normal on the elder man.

"What do you mean, you're right..." He stopped mid sentence due to the fact that he had just been impaled through the chest by a silver and red sword, his eyes widened when it started to glow a fiery colour. It was then twisted roughly thrusted through further and then yanked from his chest savagely. Causing Luke to collapse spitting up blood.

"Yes boy I'm right here but you paid so much attention to me, that you forgot about Master Nero." Walter pointed out the vamps near fatal mistake.

"You old bastard! You where distracting me! How dare you!" Luke growled.

"Yes but a true warrior and vampire doesn't allow themselves to become distracted. Surely even your pathetic mind knows that." Nero said slashing down the vampire once more. "You. Always. Remain. Aware. Of. Your. Enemies!" He growled accentuating every word with a sword slash to the freak.

As Nero dealt with Luke Valentine, Walter began to take down as many of the ghouls as he could. Nero was surprised the older man was dashing about and evading attacks like a man in his twenties. He took down a full two rows of ghouls. The third row however where carrying fire arms, it was then Nero started worrying about the butler, Walter was still only human. However he needn't have worried as he evaded the stream of bullets as if they where nothing. He then took down a further three rows. Nero then turned back to Luke, the vampire was struggling and badly. A few more minutes and it'll be over for the freak. Nero wanted this over as soon as possible, so that he could help Walter it seemed that no many how many where felled more where there to take their place. So with this in mind Nero devil triggered and transformed into his demon. He grabbed up Luke Valentine as the vampire tried to be defiant.

"You will not kill me! Not until I have fought and succeeded in killing Alucard!"

"Sorry freak, but you are so weak that you don't even come under Alucard's radar! He will chew you up and spit you out! You are not worthy to fight him! So I'm now going to make sure you do not bother him. It will be a fruitless fight, and Alucard gets one bitchy attitude, if he's made to fight a pathetic easy battle. Which will just irritate all of us! But this, this is for the Hell you put Jeanne through!" Nero growled his voice distorted due to his demonic form but understandable none the less, he then proceeded to literally rip the vampire freak apart.

Walter glanced over and was...shocked which was quite an amazing feat, not a lot shocked or surprised him but seeing the demon that had once been Nero standing in all his glory was definitely a surprise. Hmm it seemed you did indeed learn something new every day even at his age.

"Nero we're going to need some extra help here, we can't hope to defeat all of these ghouls ourselves and given angels have just started pouring through the hole in the wall as well." Walter said trailing of feeling that his point had been made. It was then that they both heard Seras voice. Thank god her Harkonnen would come in handy.

"Walter! Nero! Are you both all right?" Seras called down to them.

"Yes my dear, but we're going to need some artillery back up if you don't mind?" Walter responded cutting a few ghouls and angels to pieces with his wires.

"Not problem at all." Seras said a gleam in her eye as she pulled her harkonnen free and in front of her. She took aim making sure Walter and Nero where out of the way then fired the explosive round which decimated a good thirty ghouls and angels at once. But more of course poured in. She gave a sigh..."Dante a little help please." She turned saying to him to find him already aiming.

"Don't worry all ready ahead of you. Both of us can fire while Walter and Nero slice and dice. What do ya say?" Dante answered.

"I'd say that was a very good plan." Seras agreed.

"Well then...Lets rock..baby." He said with a sly grin that caused her to blush deeply but she smiled none the less reloading and taking aim.

Eventually with all four working on the main entrance, they decimated all the ghouls and angels there, but stayed where they where in case more arrived.

Up on the first floor Bayonetta, Alucard and Jeanne where also finishing up their battles with the ghouls and Angels, and like the other four downstairs stayed in their places to ensure that no more arrived.

The second floor was being covered by Rodin, Luka and Lucia, they where facing ghouls, angels and demons. Well Lucia and Rodin where taking care of the demons, they where for all intents and purposes lower level fiends, so easy to take down while Luka was busying himself with the ghouls and angels. Lucia and Rodin soon joined him once they had laid waste to the demons. Eventually they got the last enemy felled and started a search of that floor to ensure that there where none hiding.

The third floor by far was the worst, as that's where Integra was and the attack had been meant as an assassination of her. The other freak Jan had just burst through the door with a load of ghouls, although the ghouls didn't last long as Virgil unleashed one of his demonic attacks that took out the whole lot of them, leaving only Jan.

"I'm sorry where those pathetic excuses for the undead meant to be your..protection unit...how pitiful." Virgil said his voice like ice.

"You Bastard! You're gonna pay! Taking out my soldiers like that! Once I'm done with you I'm gonna take that little hellsing whore I'm gonna fuck her then I'm gonna kill her and turn her into a ghoul and make her my little puppet bitch!" Jan yelled rapidly firing his semi automatic machine gun.

Virgil was in front of Integra in a nano second and deflected all the bullets that had been fired , by spinning his sword in a constant and fast circle. Jan's eyes widened.

"What the fuck! How'd you do that? What the hell are you?" Jan yelled.

"A highly skilled swordsman. What about you? Wait no I'll answer my own question. You're nothing but a brag-about, punk assed brat who seems to think he rules the universe. But really boy, you're nothing but a pathetic and petulant child, who cares for nothing and no one, and who in turn is cared about by none, not even his older brother. He actually just finds you a nuisance that he has to tolerate and nothing more. So boy what do you have to live for other than Millennium the cowards that hired you and turned you into a walking talking freak show. At least you die knowing the truth about yourself. Tell Lucifer I send my regards when you get to him!" Virgil said in a cold, bored voice and shot toward the freak and thrusted Yamoto straight into his heart, before Jan could even blink let alone breathe.

As the sun began rising, Alucard and Seras had to take their leave to go to sleep through the day. The rest of the group helped with the clean up, and three hours after the sun had rose, they where nearly done it took a further two hours before they where totally finished and where free to head to their beds.

"Everyone before you go thank you all for the assistance last night, you all did a brilliant job. I'm glad I have men...and women like you at my side. And Virgil...thank you for protecting me the way you did I was impressed." Integra said directing the last part at Virgil deliberately looking him in the eye and smiling. Virgil nodded slightly and smiled back so that only Integra seen.

"You are very welcome...Miss Integra Hellsing." He responded saying her name slowly and in a low voice. Integra blushed a little at this. The rest of the group all looked at each other smiling and shaking there heads, oh yeah Integra and Virgil would most certainly get their claws into each other sooner or later. They all dispersed at that point, the pull of sleep to strong for any to resist.


	6. I Desire You

**I Desire you**

Dante laid down on his bed, as he listened to Charon, Desire you, the dark music soothing him. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, his thoughts to occupied over a certain blonde haired bombshell. Alucard had given his blessing so what was stopping Dante from approaching Seras? He understood what was happening...well he did and he didn't. He knew he had a strong urge to protect Seras, and look after her. But he couldn't understand why. He had a feeling he needed to speak to Virgil about this, because he felt that it was something to do with the demon in him. And Virgil did know more about demonic behaviour than most. So he mentally reached out for his brother to see if he was still awake.

"What is it Dante?" Virgil said.

"Virgil could you come to my room for a few, need a word and I only trust you with it. But don't take the piss otherwise I will hurt you." Dante answered.

Virgils laughter reached him in his mind "Ok Dante I'll be there in a couple."

Dante cut the mind link then and sat up on the bed leaning against the head board, with one knee raised, and the other on laying flat as his arm rested against the raised leg. He didn't have to wait for Virgil too long, as said male entered his room a couple minutes later. Taking a seat at the table in the room.

"So what's this about Dante?" Virgil asked.

"Seras Victoria. When I'm around her I'm feeling things I don't understand Virgil. But I think it has something to do with my demonic side. My demon seems to have attached itself to her and tight to." Dante answered looking at his brother.

"These feelings Dee does it feel like an urge that you can't ignore, an urge to protect and look after. Do you feel possessive of her, in the sense of when you think of her being in the company of other males you don't like it and it's gets you angry?" Virgil asked seriously.

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel Vee. I don't understand it, as I said I've never felt it before." Dante responded with a sigh.

"Dante...our kind only get like that around our true mates, or If you want to put a human slant on it our soul mates. I know what you're going through, the same things happened to me as well with the head of this organization. And I thought I was immune to that, but it appears not." Virgil admitted.

"I thought you where getting close to Integra." Dante said with a smirk.

"Yeah I was shocked when it happened, because she's human. Not that I'm against them any more I just wasn't expecting it."

"Virgil...you're the eldest of us two, you where born a couple minutes before me. And as we know the eldest usually inherits more of the father. Dad fell in love with a human, and mum was his true mate. So it only stands to reason that yours would turn out to be human." Dante said quietly memories of his mother flashing before his minds eyes and he knew the same thing was happening with Virgil due to the far away look visible in his twins eyes.

"I thought that was the reason but I wasn't sure." Virgil said his tone far away.

"Then do something about it Virgil...We have a good deal of time, before this mission is over. So do something about your feelings for Integra, because I know I'm going to do something about mine for Seras. You shouldn't let this pass you by you will regret it." Dante lectured.

"I'm going to I just need to figure out how." Virgil responded then got up and left his brother smiling as Virgil went.

Dante then got up and left the room headed for the basement to speak to Seras.

Sera's got out of the shower and drying her self of put her long black satin night gown on and tying it securely at her waist. She sat down on her bed and began drying her hair. It didn't take long before it was dry. She sighed contentedly and was about to climb into bed when a knock came to her door. Wondering who it could be she got up and answered it.

"Dante! What are you doing here?" Seras asked curiously.

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" He requested politely.

"Oh! Um yes sorry, come on in." Seras offered blushing slightly and stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and walked into the room as Seras closed the door behind him.

"Well Dante what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Seras asked sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs as Dante took a seat across from her.

"Well my feelings toward you." Dante answered simply.

"Your feelings toward...wait what?" Seras said in shock.

"My feelings toward..no for you Seras." he answered correcting himself.

"But we've only just met...I mean how can you have feelings for me already...I thought it was only one sided." she stumbled over her words.

"So you're saying you feel for me to?" Dante asked jumping right in as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"um...well..uh...yeah" she stuttered.

"Well good because I'm not prepared to let you slip away Seras. In demonic society we have something called a true mate, otherwise known as a soul mate. Which means.." Seras cut him off here.

"I know what it means we vampires have it also. Bayonetta is my fathers true mate. So I understand." Seras said with a small smile.

"Well then that's good that saves me explaining." Dante said with a chuckle.

"So what do we do?" The young draculina asked of the demon before her.

"Well we go with it. We won't be able to ignore it. Once a true mate is found and recognised if the people involved do not do something about it voluntarily our instincts will take over to make sure the mating goes ahead. The problem with that is it's very violent if it happens that way. Which will be bad for someone who is virginal like yourself." Dante explained.

This caused Seras to blush a deep red but she nodded, she didn't much care for her first time to be violent and frenzied, and something told her Dante didn't want that for her either.

"So...um when do we need to...mate?" Seras said shakily.

"Whoa sweetness, don't worry it needn't happen right away. We need to get past the first of two bonding periods. Before we get to the actual act of mating." Dante said calming the draculina down as she was in the process of hyper-ventilating...which was an impossible feat for someone who didn't need to use their lungs.

"Bonding periods are?" Seras asked.

"Well they're exactly what they are. Two potential mates go through a bonding period which is just where they get to know each other on every level, and get closer to one another building trust and so on. Once that is over and if it goes well, then the mating will happen. Then after that the second bonding period happens, which is kind of like the honeymoon period in humans after marriage. However with creatures of the night, we just take what we already know about each other, and go deeper. Meaning we get to know each other on the deepest spiritual level possible. It builds an unbreakable bond, that is eternal. You will then feel everything your mate feels. You'll know their thoughts, communicate telepathically from great distances etcetera." Dante explained.

"So basically if we mated, I'd know where you are, when your there, and know every action you make, and every thought you think and vice versa?" Seras said.

"Yep nothing is sacred, you'll know everything about your mate. If they get abducted then you can track them from anywhere and be able to pinpoint their location also." Dante answered.

"Well...I think I can deal with that." Seras said after a minute smiling broadly.

"Glad we feel the same then." Dante said coming over to the little vampire and pulling her close. They both sat talking for a while longer then without realising it both fell asleep next to each other with Seras tucked safely in Dantes arms. Both had never felt so comfortable as they did in that moment.

Seras listened quietly to the lyrics and noticed how perfect they where for the situation she smiled so serenely and snuggled closer into Dante as the lyrics floated to them. Lyrics so fitting...so perfect. She drifted off then with a sigh of contentment.

Sleep Quiet My Heart, I Don't Need You Now  
>And It Makes Me Want, Want To Fall<br>Darkness Calling, Come To Reap Me From My Love  
>I Desire You, For All My Heart I've Come To This<br>I Want You To Come, Come Fade My Sun  
>Come, As You Want, Tonight<p>

...

Alucard smiled when he checked in on his daughters mind, and found her to be feeling safe and comfortable with Dante sleeping beside her and holding her to him. He gently pulled back from her mind deciding to leave her to sleep peacefully.

"Are you feeling a touch at a loss Cheshire?" Bayonetta's voice asked as he heard the clicking of the woman's heels on the stone floor of his chambers he hadn't even heard her come in.

"I suppose you could say that, I haven't had the chance to have children, and Seras is the closest thing to a child I have. So Yes I suppose I am starting to feel lost. My daughter has grown up, she is a true Nosferatu now. And is soon to take a mate of her own soon." Alucard responded walking over to his throne like chair and collapsing into it gracefully.

Bayonetta smiled slightly walking over to the elder vampire and sat down in front of him taking his hand in hers.

"Worry not my lovely, Seras will not forget you, nor will she leave you. You want to know why?" She asked and seeing the vampires nod she continued, "Well because every girl needs her daddy whether she be 6 years old or 26 she will always want and need her daddy. Also look at her up coming mating like this...you'll get to have those grand-babies, I know you've secretly wanted all of your life, the natural one and the unnatural one." Alucard chuckled at the raven haired woman's words by the Gods she knew him too well already.

"Yes, yes I suppose you are right. Thank you Bay, you have set me at ease my dear." he said lifting his hand and stroking the females cheek gently. Bayonetta smiled again and leant her head into his hand. Then gathered her courage to say her next words.

"No thanks necessary, when you love someone Cheshire, you'll always put them at ease." There she had said it...she had admitted her feelings even though she knew the chance of rejection was very prominent.

Alucard for his part had no clue what to say she had shocked him. She loved him, she actually loved _him _the man, and accepted fully what he was. She knew he was a vampire perfectly capable of killing anything that walked this planet, but still she could see the man buried deep inside of him. He smiled and responded.

"Well I am so glad we feel the same, it makes this a lot easier." He kissed her then, shocking Bayonetta so much that she nearly fell of her chair, luckily though, his shadows snaked around her holding her gently and pulling her onto his lap. Once the shock of the kiss had passed she responded, whole heartedly returning his attentions. Bayonetta pulled away first the need for air becoming to much and smiled serenely.

"So what does this mean dear Cheshire?" She asked.

"Don't you know little minx?" Alucard answered causing Bayonetta to sigh.

"No I don't, forgive my lack of knowledge on vampiric ways." She answered saucily feigning offence making her vampire laugh outright at her little childish display.

"Oh dear, dear Bayonetta, this means I want you at my side for as long as we both shall live." He informed her causing her to gasp.

"Was that a proposal Alucard?" She asked.

"Yes I believe it was, do you accept?"

"Well what else can I say apart from yes Cheshire." She answered smiling wickedly.

"Right answer little minx." He said taking her lips with his own once more with a bit more passion behind it than the last. And unlike the first kiss Bayonetta returned the kiss immediately.

Yes this witch would indeed make a worthy Queen for him, and he would make sure they didn't wait too long until they where mated, so he did the one thing he knew of that would ensure their mating to go ahead. He drew back from the kiss and moved to the left side of her neck licking it a few times leisurely. When Bayonetta moaned a little he sank his fangs into her neck gently. This action caused a mark to appear in the shape of a dragon, right where his fangs had sank in to her flesh. She was now marked as his betrothed, no one could interfere now not even his master.


End file.
